


新年晚餐

by CondeCromo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondeCromo/pseuds/CondeCromo
Summary: 杰洛特听从希里的建议，给恩希尔准备了一个新年礼物。





	新年晚餐

**Author's Note:**

> 现代paro  
> 商人恩希尔/狩魔猎人杰洛特  
> OOC有，bug有，车技爆烂

新的一年马上就要到来。人们总是喜欢在这样的日子庆祝、欢聚，否则就会显得自己有些格格不入。在元旦之前，狩魔猎人非常难得地腾出了一个小假期。新年期间的意外事故概率总会比往常更高，杰洛特却一反常态地推掉了几个报酬不错的赏金任务，对希里表示自己只是想要“好好放松一下”。

“杰洛特，这周二晚上有空吗？我希望能和你共进晚餐。”早上出门前，恩希尔一边打着领带一边询问仍陷在柔软床铺里的白发男人，他知道杰洛特醒了，在恩希尔起床时他就醒了，一向如此。杰洛特咕哝了一声，拿起床头的手机看了看，这周二正是新年夜。  
“我很乐意。事实上，我给自己放了一周假。”杰洛特伸了个懒腰，接受了一个爱人表达满意的晨间轻吻。恩希尔走后他放任自己又埋头睡到了十点。  
赋闲在家的时间有点无聊。自从和恩希尔同居以后，杰洛特再也不用为了生计奔波，更不用冒什么生命危险，但他是个有尊严的男人（杰洛特原话），他坚持工作挣钱并与恩希尔平摊日常生活的开销和共同抚养女儿的花费。其实恩希尔一直有多出一部分，但他和希里对此保持缄默。  
今天是周五。下午杰洛特去接希里放学，希里有点开心也有点不满。  
“不用来接我，我已经不是小孩子了，杰洛特，同学们看见会觉得奇怪。不过，能在放学时见到你我很高兴。”对她来说杰洛特一直是更为亲密的那个父亲，或者说，朋友。  
在车上，希里突然问他新年是否和恩希尔有什么计划。  
“你想干什么？”杰洛特从驾驶室淡淡地瞟了她一眼，有点好笑。  
希里瘪了瘪嘴，“只是好奇。说真的，我可以帮你参考一下，礼物什么的，介于你那糟糕的品味。”  
白发男人嘴角僵了一下，他不由得想起去年在恩希尔生日那天送出的一只可爱的黑灰色刺猬玩偶——杰洛特只是觉得刺猬的颜色还有那柔顺的、伏向同一个方向的刺和恩希尔的背头有点像。虽然恩希尔没说什么，还把那只刺猬放在了床头，但杰洛特还是能想起当时他的表情，有些微妙，而目睹了全过程的希里则是毫不留情地大笑。现代社会的各种节日真麻烦，杰洛特想，并转而思考起希里的提议的可行性。  
“好吧。”下车前，杰洛特对希里妥协了。

杰洛特收到了希里发的一条链接。Palomo，好像是什么男装的牌子，狩魔猎人对此确实一窍不通。  
点开一看，是一条暗褐色黑条纹的西装裤，杰洛特暗想这看起来好像还挺舒服的，结果页面上的展示模特转了个身，一排亮闪闪的银色扣子赫然钉在裤子的背面，恰好、完美地环住臀部，惹人联想。模特扯开几颗扣子，挺翘的屁股若隐若现。这还真是方便？？  
杰洛特做贼心虚般退出页面，看到了希里紧随其后发的消息：  
“杰洛特，我觉得这条裤子很适合你。穿上它去和我老爸约会吧！这一定是最棒的礼物：）”  
杰洛特有一丝懊恼，还有点尴尬。他还不如去问叶奈法关于新年礼物的问题而不是一个不知道看了什么类型小说的女高中生。不对，为什么他一定要问别人呢？但杰洛特又想起了那只刺猬。  
最后杰洛特又点开了那个网页，再次浏览了一遍之后，鬼使神差地点击购买。他发誓，他只是好奇。  
回校前，希里表示很遗憾不能在周二亲眼看到杰洛特穿得人模狗样的样子因为他们学校周三上午才放学。杰洛特扯了扯嘴角。

周二那天早上，如往常一般，恩希尔一大早就去了公司，给了他的白狼一个吻并且告诉他晚上会来接他。不知道想到了什么，杰洛特的脸莫名其妙有一点点红。之后他拿出了那条藏在衣柜抽屉里的裤子，找出了一件熨烫过的黑衬衫，花了一个小时洗了个澡，顺便刮了胡子，做了一些（生理和心理上的）准备工作。  
下午6点，恩希尔比以往更早回家。看见白狼的打扮，有一些意外，他玩味地微笑了一下，而杰洛特假装咳了一声，套上了一件大衣——刚好遮住了臀部。

恩希尔订的是他自己的酒店，维吉玛大酒店，更私密、服务更周到。  
侍者领着他们来到顶楼的私人包厢。这个包厢杰洛特没有来过。里面装饰奢华又低调，以黑金色为主调，桌布和窗帘上绣着黑金色的太阳纹。精巧的双人餐桌旁，甚至放了一张昆特牌桌。  
前菜和主菜都很对胃口，尼弗迦德集团旗下生产的高级熏香，精致的美食和温暖的灯光让一切都恰到好处。  
晚餐持续了近一个小时，而对杰洛特来说这简直变成了甜蜜的折磨。光裸的私处直接与布料摩擦的感觉有点不妙，更不用说隔着裤子与皮质座椅椅面的挤压。杰洛特有些难耐地换了几个姿势，而对面的恩希尔仍细致地对付一块五分熟的安格斯牛排，好像完全没有注意到伴侣的异样。该死的。杰洛特有点愤愤地放下了刀叉，起身给自己倒了一杯透着凉意的红酒。  
而当最终，恩希尔放下了刀叉，优雅又带点严肃地用太阳纹餐巾擦了擦嘴角，起身走向白发男人的时候，杰洛特能听见自己的心跳微微加速。  
“杰洛特，你的扣子开了。”恩希尔轻缓地说道，带着点沉沉的笑意，他摘下了左手无名指上的戒指，放在餐桌边叠好的暗红色丝绸质地方巾上。  
“什……”杰洛特下意识看了看胸前，发现自己衬衫的纽扣完好地、一丝不苟地扣着，这时恩希尔温热的吐息已然近在咫尺。他好整以暇地轻笑着，在白发男人耳边说：“是后面的扣子。”那只熟悉的手抚向他的臀部，灵活地伸进本就并不严丝合缝的扣子缝隙间，扣子应声蹦开。  
杰洛特没有穿内裤。意识到这点时恩希尔的眉头跳了跳，随即想到这条裤子的设计，本就该如此。他捏了捏紧实的臀肉，然后两根手指滑进臀缝，引来白发男人的一声呻吟。那张小嘴湿润又热情，指尖毫无阻碍地进入立刻被一片滑腻包裹。  
“看起来你准备得很充分。”恩希尔温柔地舔着猎魔人的耳廓，一边毫不留情地戳刺。他平稳的肯定语气惹得杰洛特又喘了一声。  
“快，直接进来。”杰洛特难耐地蹭了蹭恩希尔的大腿根，他能感受到男人坚硬的热度，甚至能闻到两人散发出的强烈的情欲味道。  
恩希尔抽出手指，感受到穴肉的挽留。他快速地将猎魔人压在了牌桌上，背对着自己，完全扯下了那块布料。深色的衣物里只露出两瓣白里透红的臀肉，深红色的小嘴一张一合，没有色素沉积的会阴泛着水色。淫荡又美丽的画面。恩希尔的呼吸骤然急促了起来。他有些急躁地扯开皮带拉下拉链，释放出硬挺已久的欲望，掰开杰洛特的屁股直接插了进去。  
杰洛特发出一声满足的喟叹，不由自主地开始摆动臀部。他转过脸，伸手勾住黑发男人的脖子，有些凶狠地亲吻。  
在缓解了刚开始的难耐燥动之后，恩希尔开始不紧不慢地操开猎魔人的屁股，以一种磨人的节奏动作着，手指轻佻地解开杰洛特的衬衫纽扣，在覆盖了一层薄汗的胸肌间逡巡。他的手指和下身节奏一致，在猛然蹭过前列腺的时候用灵巧的力度用力揉捏白发男人发红的乳头。“啊啊，恩希尔，你给我快一点……”杰洛特显然并没有像恩希尔那般游刃有余。他的阴茎硬得发疼，前端隔着布料在垫着粗糙织物的桌面上摩擦，铃口失禁般流出液体，在裤子上洇出了一块更深的痕迹。  
恩希尔察觉到猎魔人自己玩得快活似乎有些不满，加大了操弄的力度，腾出一只手在猎魔人白皙的屁股上不轻不重地打了几下，那块皮肤瞬间变红，显得有些羞赧。他的手顺着裤子咧开的口子抚向猎魔人敏感的会阴，抠弄一番，顺势箍住了那根快要到达顶点的柱体。  
“操你的。我要、要射了！”白狼金色的瞳孔有些涣散，一边胡言乱语，一边伸手解开了裤子的拉链，他们的手一起握上了自己发烫的阴茎。  
“别急。”恩希尔放松了一点力道，和他的手一起上下抚弄起手里的阴茎。在又一次插入白狼的肠道深处时，杰洛特长长地喘了一声，射在了两个人的手里。  
恩希尔还没有射，但他从白狼的身体里抽了出来，能感受到火热的肠道的挽留。他掰过杰洛特的脑袋，后者有点发软地靠在他身上。恩希尔吻上杰洛特柔软的嘴唇，舌头毫无阻碍地伸进去舔弄白狼的上颚。杰洛特舒服地哼了几声，像一只餍足的白猫。一只手抚上了他的脖子轻轻抚摸，在亲吻结束后暗示性地将白狼的脑袋向下压去。  
杰洛特半跪在厚实的羊毛地毯上，双手抓住恩希尔强壮的大腿。用鼻子蹭了蹭那根熟悉的、经络贲张的湿淋淋的柱体。一股强烈的味道冲进他的鼻腔，杰洛特有点无奈地感觉到自己后面又湿了。恩希尔的手还固定在他的后脑上，此刻有些不耐地把他的脑袋压向自己的阴茎。  
在舔上去的时候，杰洛特莫名想到自己尝到的莫不是还有在家里提前扩张用的那管润滑剂的味道。  
恩希尔显然也无法忍耐更久，杰洛特勉强吞下那根粗大的柱体的大部分之后他按捺不住地动了起来。猎魔人的口腔温暖湿润，他收起牙齿，用舌头、喉咙给了他一个深喉。他们之前做过很多次这个，杰洛特的口交技术不得不说令人满意。  
杰洛特听见上方传来黑发男人压抑的粗喘，于是又深深含入了几次，恩希尔抓住他的白发深深射进了他的喉咙。  
杰洛特咳了一下便将液体都吞了下去。他们抱在一起又接了一个吻。

回到家以后，他们在那张巨大柔软的床上又来了几发。杰洛特被脱了个精光除了那条可怜的、粘满了液体的皱巴巴的裤子。恩希尔最后将精液射进了白发男人的屁股里，满意地欣赏着杰洛特苍白的胸膛上两粒乳头被咬得胀大发红，身上沾满了不知是谁的液体的风景。  
最终他们洗完澡赤裸着身体并排躺在床上。饶是最优秀的狩魔猎人也感到浑身散架般瘫软。但半梦半醒间，杰洛特突然想起了什么。他戳了戳身旁男人的腰，声音有些沙哑：“恩希尔，我的新年礼物呢？”黑发男人好像愉悦地笑了一下，坐起身从床头捞起了一个盒子递给杰洛特。  
“这是什么？”杰洛特也坐起身，带着连他自己也没有觉察的兴奋拆开了盒子。  
盒子里是一只有灰白毛发的小狼玩偶。


End file.
